


Everybody Hurts

by asherly89



Series: Baby Boy [9]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Exhaustion, Little!TK, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, TK gets hurt, Wetting, daddy!carlos, extremely tired tk, non-sexual nipple play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27535804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherly89/pseuds/asherly89
Summary: TK gets injured on a call and has to go to the hospital. Owen also gets a minor injury on the call making it even worse for TK. All he wants is for Carlos to make it better. daddy!carlos and little!tk
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Owen Strand & TK Strand, TK Strand & Paul Strickland
Series: Baby Boy [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929256
Comments: 13
Kudos: 68





	Everybody Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> So minor spoiler, TK regresses more than normal at the end. His base age regression is usually 5-8 years old, but because of what happens he regresses probably to 2/3 years old. I'm not completely sure. Also please read the tags before you get mad at me for some of the ending stuff.
> 
> I would like to thank, trashpup aka Sy, for kind of being my beta on this one. He's been my cheerleader this whole series and with some of the stuff in this part I had him look it over for me. So thank you for always being there for me!
> 
> ALSO THERE IS AN ANNOUNCEMENT ABOUT THIS SERIES AT THE END.

It was always when TK wasn’t paying attention that he would get in trouble. They were at the scene of a collapsed building, trying to get those still stuck inside, out when he sees Carlos. He waves to his boyfriend with a smile and Carlos tips his head at him as a way to say “Hello.” TK smiles brightly. Just knowing his boyfriend is close, is enough for him to work harder. Maybe show off for him a little.

“TK, pay attention,” Judd chastises him.

TK turns to the taller man and rolls his eyes, “Sorry, dad.”

Judd’s hand comes up and gently hits the back of his head, “Stop being a brat and get ready to go inside.”

TK huffs and mutters to himself, “Not a brat.” But he still focuses back on his dad who’s giving orders to everyone. They’re going in pairs so they always have back up. The other station is on their way but for now it’s only the 126 on site.

“There’s at least ten people uncounted for,” Owen says, “They were all in their office on the third floor when the building collapsed. The building isn’t secure in any way, shape, or form so please be careful when you are in there. Make sure to keep close to your partner and call if there are any issues,” Owen tells his team, “Any questions?”

There’s shaking of heads and a couple “no”s come from mouths and Owen claps his hands together, “Great, Judd with Paul, Marjan with Mateo...TK, you’re with me, kid.”

TK groans, “But dad...”

Owen gives him a stern look and TK huffs, “Fine.”

The three pairs go in three different directions. Judd and Paul taking the rear, TK and Owen taking the left, and Marjan and Mateo taking the right.

“Why’d I get stuck with you?” TK pouts as he and his father walk to their area.

“Because I know you’ll try to do something stupid,” Owen replies, “Plus I’m only helping out until the other station gets here. For now, you and I will start clearing out the side. Hopefully we’ll find an entrance into the building.”

TK and Owen work quietly to move the debris away from the building. There’s little pockets but nothing big enough to get anyone in or out of the building. 

“Cap,” comes Mateo’s voice over the radio, “We found an opening. It’s not big but it’s enough to get someone into the building.”

“Thanks Mateo,” Owen responds, “126 let’s move to Mateo and Marjan area. Judd if you can grab the camera to see what’s going on inside.”

“On it, cap,” Judd replies.

Once the team is back together Owen gets the camera set up and has Paul carefully put it into the opening. It is a small opening but there’s enough room that they could get one person in, if there’s any room to go once they’re in.

The camera focuses in and they see there’s an opening, but not much. The debris is being held up a couple of bigger pieces.

“What is that?” Marjan asks, pointing to a spot on the camera.

Owen moves it to see what Marjan was pointing at.

“It’s a foot!” Marjan says, “We located one person. I can go in and get them.”

“No one’s going in. Not when the structure isn’t stable yet,” Owen says.

Just then more trucks pull up and the team spills out of their truck. Owen hands off the camera screen to Judd and walks over to them.

“I can go in,” TK says. He’s already taking his helmet off.

“No you’re not,” Judd says and uses his free hand to hold TK back. 

“Come on, I can go in, see if the foot belongs to anyone, and then we get them out,” TK says, “My dad never has to know.”

Judd rolls his eyes, “I’m not explaining to your daddy, why you disobeyed not only _my_ orders but his as well.”

TK groans, “I hate you.”

* * *

Two hours later more debris has been moved and the structure is considered stable enough they can go in to see if they can get anyone out. TK goes with Paul this time, while Judd goes with Mateo and Marjan.

The hole they first made has been designated as the entrance to the structure. They’ve been giving the go ahead to go in...slowly...and if they were told to leave get out ASAP.

Paul and TK go in first moving to the right.

“God, it’s hard to see in here,” TK comments, “Hello, Austin FD, if you can hear me call out!”

TK and Paul wait for any answer, but there’s nothing. They call out a couple more times but again nothing. They come to a dead end, where little light is shining through.

There’s a groan and a couple of concrete pieces fall around them.

“We should go back, get back to the open,” Paul says, “I have a bad feeling about this place.

There’s a soft groan and TK stops, “Did you hear that?”

They both listen and hear a groan again, “There,” TK says, “Austin FD if you can hear me call out!”

The groan gets louder. It’s close to the floor where there’s a small hole. TK lays on the floor, “Can you hear me?”

“Y-yes,” a soft reply comes.

“I’m TK, can you tell me your name?” TK replies.

“P-pat,” the man says.

“Hey Pat, nice to meet you,” TK says, “Can you tell me if you’re pinned under anything or bleeding anywhere?”

“My-my leg,” Pat replies, “Can’t feel it.”

“Ok, Ok Pat, my partner and I are going to try to get you out,” TK says, “Just stay talking. Tell me about yourself.”

TK slowly starts to move some of the concrete but there’s a rumble and a huge chunk falls.

“TK, we need to get out,” Paul says, “We keep moving anything and we’ll all be dead.”

“I can get to him,” TK protests, “I just need to get a space big enough to see in and see if we can get to his leg that’s pinned down.”

“This Captain Owen Strand,” Owen’s voice comes over the radio, “We have been told to get out now! All units are to leave the building!”

Paul pulls at TK but TK shakes him off, “I’m almost there, just let me-”

“No,” Paul cuts him off, “We’re leaving.”

TK turns back to the small space he made, “Pat, I have to go, but I’ll be back. Just...hang on okay? I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

“Okay,” Pat whispers back.

Paul leads the way back to the entrance and they’re almost there when a huge piece of concrete comes down and hits TK’s arm. He yells out.

“What happened?” Paul asks, turning around.

“M-my arm,” TK says, “I got hit by something.”

“TK, Paul,” Owen’s voice calls from the radio, “Where are you?”

“We’re almost out,” Paul replies, “TK’s arm got hit by something. Requesting medical care when we get out.”

“Copy that,” Owen says, “Be safe.”

“We’re almost there, TK,” Paul says.

“I’m fine,” TK replies. He’s arm is throbbing but he doesn’t want Paul to know.

They make it to the entrance and Judd’s standing on the other side looking in. His hand comes out and Paul takes it. TK is next and Marjan is there to help him. She touches his injured arm as she helps him out and he cries out.

“Sorry,” Marjan says, “Medical is right over here. Come on.”

She leads the way to medical and TK sits heavily on the stretcher. The team moves around him, taking off his turn out coat and starting to exam his arm. He winces at the touches and they ask him a couple of questions to check his mental status.

“We’re going to have to take you to the hospital,” one of the paramedics tell him.

“No,” TK replies, “No hospitals.”

“We need to get an x-ray, make sure you didn’t break your arm. And your breathing is labored. Need to make sure your lungs are clear,” the paramedic explains.

“Please, don’t make me go,” TK begs, “I need to get back in there. Save Pat.”

“I’m sorry, but that’s not happening,” comes the reply, “We can always strap you down if you want.”

TK’s brain goes foggy. He hasn't liked hospitals ever since he was shot. Waking up from being in a coma, not knowing how he ended up there. Barely remembering being shot. It’s not a feeling he wants again.

“P-please, no hospitals,” TK says.

The paramedic sighs, “Where’s his dad?”

One of the other paramedics calls over the radio for Owen, but TK’s head goes to Carlos. Carlos will make it better. If he can just get to his papi. He tries to get up from his seat, but the paramedic pushes him down and scolds him for moving.

Owen rushes over, “What’s wrong?”

“He’s refusing to go to the hospital,” the paramedic explains, “His arm may be broken and his breathing is labored.”

“TK,” Owen says, “You need to go to the hospital. Get checked out.”

“But dad,” TK whines, “P-pat is still in there. And I told him I’d get him out.”

“TK, son, you need to take care of yourself before you can take care of anyone else,” Owen replies, “Once it’s safe to go back in, we’ll look for Pat and get him out. But for now you need to think about yourself.”

TK sighs. He knows his dad is right, but...

“TK,” Owen says, pulling him from his thoughts, “You’re going to be alright. We’ll come to the hospital as soon as we can.”

“Dad,” TK says, “Please get Pat out.”

“We’ll try our best,” Owen says. He hugs TK and kisses the side of his head, “Be good.”

* * *

At the hospital TK’s in his own room, arm in a sling as they wait for his x-ray. He watches the people outside as they walk back and forth. Soon the hospital comes alive and there’s doctors and nurses rushing around which peaks his interest. He sees the first stretcher come in then another following quickly behind.

A nurse comes into his room and asks if he’s okay.

“Yeah, what’s going on out there?” TK replies.

“Some firefighters got injured at a call, building collapse when they were trying to save some people trapped inside,” the nurse replies.

“Which station?” TK tries to hide the panic in his voice.

“I don’t know. They just said three were injured,” the nurse replies.

“C-can you find out?” TK asks.

“I can try,” the nurse answers.

“P-please. I need to know. My...my dad was there,” TK says.

“I’ll be right back.” The nurse replies and hurries out of TK’s room and down the hall.

It feels like hours before she comes back and TK is ready to break down. He knows the dangers of the job, but he can’t lose his dad now. Not when they finally got a good thing going.

“Mr. Strand?” The nurse says coming into his room.

TK looks up.

“The two that came in are from station 133 and there’s a third with minor injuries coming in soon from the 126,” the nurse says.

He breathes out. He didn’t know he was holding his breath, “Thank you. C-can you let me know when the person from the 126 comes in, please?”

“I’ll let you know,” the nurse replies and walks out.

TK can’t sit still. He’s nervous. With his arm in a sling and possibly broken, plus someone else from his station hurt he can’t concentrate on not moving. He wishes Carlos was there. He was back at the scene when he left. He didn’t even get to see him before he was put into the ambulance and taken to the hospital. He wonders if Carlos is looking for him. Wondering what happened. They try to keep it professional at work, but sometimes TK just wants to wrap his arms around the man and never let go.

He doesn’t know how long it’s been when a stretcher goes by with someone sitting up on it and being whisked away down the hall. He sees the rest of the 126 follow behind. He can only see Judd, who’s a head taller than the rest.

“Judd!” TK calls out hoping to grab the man’s attention.

Judd looks around before he spots TK in his room. He walks in, “Hey, TK, how’s the arm?”

“Who’s hurt?” TK asks.

“It’s nothing major, just some scratches and bruises,” Judd starts off.

“Who is it?”

Judd sighs, “Your dad, but I promise he’s fine. Just got bumped around a little and they wanted to bring him in as a precaution.”

“I need to see him,” TK says, already getting himself off of his bed and walking to the door.

Judd stops him, “Hey, TK, he’s fine. They brought him in just to be safe. 

“That’s my dad. I need to go to him.”

Judd pulls his good arm and TK struggles but Judd holds on, “TK, you know and I know that you’re dad will want you to stay where you are. Have they even told you what’s wrong?”

TK tries to pull his arm away but it’s useless. He stops struggling and looks up at the man, “They took an x-ray but haven’t been back. The other two came in and I started freaking out. Now my dad’s here and I can’t see him. Please Judd, I need to see my dad.”

“You can go check on him quickly, but I’ll be with you the whole time.”

“Thank you.”

TK rushes out of the room and looks from side to side trying to find where his dad was taken. He sees the rest of the team out in the hall and he runs towards, “What happened?”

They turn to see him and Paul steps in to slow him down, “He got hit by some stray debris. Nothing major, but because it was his head they wanted to make sure he doesn’t have a concussion.”

“Judd,” TK turns to the man who’s behind him, “You didn’t tell me he was hit in the head!”

Judd looks at Paul before looking back at TK, “I didn’t want you to worry more than you already were.”

“I’m an adult! I can handle it!” TK yells at Judd. He turns back to Paul, “Can I see him?”

Paul nods, “There’s a doctor and nurse in with him, they said no one can be with him right now, but you’re family so they should let you in.”

TK nods, “Thanks Paul,” 

He walks past Marjan and Mateo and looks into the room. His father is sitting on a bed with the doctor checking him over and a nurse taking notes. He quietly walks in not wanting to disturb them. 

The nurse spots him first and makes her way over to him, “You can’t be in here right now.”

“That’s my son,” Owen says.

The nurse turns back to look at him then back to TK, “Oh, sorry. Thought you might have been another one of his team members. Come on in.”

“I’m both,” TK says, “We work together.”

The nurse doesn’t reply, but just goes back to taking notes for the doctor. TK watches the doctor finish up his exam and tells Owen he’ll get a head CT just as a precaution but should be fine. Owen thanks the doctor and once they’re alone he gives TK a once over.

“How are you?” Owen asks.

TK chokes out a laugh as his eyes fill with tears, “I should be asking you that.”

“Ah, it was nothing,” Owen replies, “I’ve had worse.”

TK laughs through his tears, “Dad, you got hit in the head.”

“And you may have broken your arm,” Owen replies, “I’ll be fine, but I don’t know about you.”

TK looks down at this arm. Thankfully it’s his non-dominant arm, so if needed can still do work, “I’ll be fine. I wasn’t HIT IN THE HEAD!”

Owen scuffs, “I didn’t even pass out. Just a random piece of debris. Why don’t you go back to your room and we’ll figure out a way to get out of here soon.”

“I want to stay with you,” TK says. He shouldn’t be pouting but he is.

“Go back to your room, and get your arm checked out,” Owen says, “That’s an order.”

TK rolls his eyes and sighs out, “Fine. But don’t think you’re getting off easily. We’re going to talk about this later.”

Owen chuckles, “Go son, I’m fine.”

TK hugs his dad the best he can before leaving. He walks out to the hall to find the rest of the team waiting.

“Is he okay?” Mateo asks.

TK nods, “Yeah no concussion but they’re going to do a head CT just in case.”

They all breathe a sigh of relief.

“I’ll walk you back to your room,” Paul offers.

TK shrugs him off, “I’ll find. It’s only a few doors down.”

“I’d really like to walk you myself,” Paul replies, trying to convey there’s more to it than just being nice.

TK understands and nods, “Cool, yeah that would be great.”

They make it a few feet before Paul talks, “Carlos wanted me to let you know he’ll be here as soon as he can. He has some paperwork to finish up about the scene.”

TK sighs, yes Carlos. He wants Carlos. He’ll make everything better. He looks at Paul, “How long?”

Paul shakes his head, “I don’t know, but that was about a half hour ago so he should be here soon.”

“I want my papi,” TK whispers to the man.

“I know you do, buddy,” Paul replies, “Why don’t we get you back in bed and I’ll find a nurse to see if they have any more information about your arm, okay?”

TK nods, “Okay.”

Paul settles TK on his bed and hands him his phone to play with. TK can’t do much with only one hand but he finds the text thread for Carlos and types a message to him.

Carlos replies telling him he’ll be there in 20 minutes.

TK sighs. He really is trying not to regress while at the hospital. He can’t have them thinking he has some mental illness, but he really wants to regress. And Paul has seen him do it before, and he won’t mind, but no TK needs to be a big boy and wait until Carlos gets there. He can do it.

Paul comes back with the nurse from earlier and she checks TK over before letting him know the doctor will be in soon to see him. He hands Paul his phone back and flops back on the bed.

“You okay?” Paul asks.

TK shrugs, “I want Carlos.”

“I know you do,” Paul replies, “But right now all you have is me.”

TK sighs and looks up at Paul, “What happened after I left?”

If he can’t regress he needs someone to talk to him about things that aren’t kid friendly.

Paul goes into the story telling him about how they got the building secure again and got almost everyone out before they were told the building was close to being a pile of rubble and to get out. Paul had a woman in his arms as they evacuated and Owen was right behind him. He had gotten hit by a falling piece of metal but it wasn’t enough to knock him. Paul pulled him out and almost as soon as they both were safe the building fell leaving behind a cloud of dust and concrete.

“And Pat?” TK asks, “Did you get him out?”

Paul sighs, “Yeah, but...he died on the scene. He lost too much blood.”

TK chokes on his tongue. The tears from earlier return. He had promised the man he would get him out. He had promised that he’d live. And now he’s dead.

“I’m sorry,” Paul says. He pats TK’s shoulder, but it doesn’t do much to comfort him.

“P-papi?” TK asks. Looking around to see if who he wants is there yet.

“Not yet,” Paul replies, “He should be here soon though.”

TK rubs at his eyes trying to dry his tears, but it doesn’t help. More tears come and he wipes his nose with the back of his hand.

Paul hands him a tissue and he takes it, blowing his nose the best he can with his one hand.

There’s a knock and both men turn to see a doctor.

“Hello, ah, TK Strand, correct?” the doctor asks.

“That’s me,” TK replies.

“I’m sorry it took so long to get your x-ray we had a couple of emergencies come in. But it’s quiet now and I have the results,” the doctor says, “Looks like you have a small fracture that’ll require a cast for about six weeks.”

“Six weeks?” TK voice cracks, “I can’t take that much time off of work. I already took months off after I got shot.”

The doctor shakes his head, “I’m sorry, but no heavy lifting, or activities that could make it worse or prolong the recovery time.”

TK sighs, “I hate this.”

“I’m sorry,” the doctor replies, “But the fun part is you get to pick a color for your cast. What’d it be? Boring old white? Maybe something flashy like hot pink? Or we have a couple of patterns that we have for the kids, but I wouldn’t mind using if you really, really wanted you.”

“Patterns?” TK asks. He’s never seen those.

“I’ll go get our full set of colors and patterns for you to choose from,” the doctor says. He moves out of the room leaving Paul and TK by themselves again.

“You okay?” Paul asks.

TK shakes his head, “I want Carlos.”

Paul sighs, “I know. He should be here any minute.”

The doctor comes back with a little ring with swatches of every color and pattern they have available. There’s the full rainbow, plus a few patterns. TK flips through them all before going back and forth from yellow to paw print pattern.

“Can I have two?” TK asks the doctor.

“I don’t see why not. Just no more than two,” the doctor replies.

“Can I get yellow and the paw prints?”

“Of course. I’ll have a nurse get everything ready. I should be back in about half an hour. Do you want any pain meds?”

TK shakes his head, “I’m good.”

“You sure? A broken arm isn’t a light pain.”

“I’m a recovering drug addict,” TK replies, “No pain meds.”

“Oh, ah, I’m sorry. I’ll note it in your file so they don’t try to give anything,” the doctor says.

“It’s fine.”

“I’ll be back once everything is set up,” the doctor says, “Just call a nurse if you need anything.”

The doctor gets to the door and gets hit by someone.

“I’m sorry,” the person says and rushes into TK’s room.

“C-Carlos?” TK says when he sees his boyfriend.

“Hey, TK,” Carlos replies and rushes over to TK’s bedside.

“Papi,” TK sighs out and the tears he thought had stopped start again.

“Excuse me, sir?” the doctor says, “Can I help you?”

Carlos turns to the doctor, “I’m his boyfriend.”

“Oh, I thought, uh, nevermind,” the doctor says, “If you need anything call the nurse.”

Carlos waits to make sure the doctor is gone before turning back to TK. He pulls the man close and kisses the top of his head, “Hey, I’m here. I’m here.”

“It hurts,” TK chokes out, “My arm. I broke it.”

Carlos moves to look down TK’s arm that’s in a sling, “Oh, baby, I’m sorry. Did the doctor give you anything for the pain?”

TK shakes his head.

“He refused,” Paul answers for TK, “Said he didn’t want anything because he’s in recovery.”

Carlos sighs, “Of course, but baby if your arm hurts you need at least a little something for the pain.”

TK shakes his head, “Papi, please.”

Carlos moves to sit on the side of bed and pulls TK close, “It’ll be okay. I’m sorry it took me so long to get here. I had to make sure the report was written and turned in before I could come. But I’m here now. Paul, thank you for staying with him.”

Paul nods, “No problem. I’ll go check on the captain if you have it from here.”

Carlos nods, “Thank you.”

Paul gives TK a small smile before leaving. Carlos gently rocks TK, trying to sooth him through the pain.

“Paul told me that Pat, the guy we found in the building, died. And my dad is down the hall with a head injury,” TK tells Carlos, “I don’t want to be here right now.”

“I know, I’ve got you,” Carlos replies, “I’ll handle everything okay? Just try to relax.”

TK nods and moves around so that he can cuddle into Carlos more. Carlos moves to accommodate the man and soon they’re both sitting on the bed in TK’s bad arm out so it won’t get bumped and Carlos can keep his arms around the man.

A nurse comes in, greets Carlos, and goes about getting everything ready for TK’s arm cast. She peeks from the corner of her eye every so often at the two men but doesn’t say anything to them. When she’s finished she turns to them and with a smile says, “I’ll let the doctor know everything is set up.”

“Thank you,” Carlos replies.

* * *

The doctor is quick with getting the cast on. The yellow with the mix of paw prints looks cute on TK’s arm and he can’t help but smile at it. The doctor gives him a prescription for 800mg of ibuprofen and a reminder to set an appointment for 6 weeks to get the cast off.

Once the doctor leaves TK deflates and Carlos rubs back. “You ready to go? We can visit your dad before we leave.”

TK nods, “Can we go back to your place?”

“Of course,” Carlos replies, “We just need to go to the pharmacy to fill your prescription.”

TK whines, “No, just wanna go home.”

Carlos moves to stand at the side of the bed and TK grabs for him with his cast free arm, “Papi, no. Don’t leave me.”

Carlos moves to stand between TK’s legs and pulls him into his chest, “I’m not leaving you. Just getting ready to leave. Do you have everything?”

“I came in my uniform,” TK replies.

“So your turn out coat is the only thing missing?”

TK shrugs, “I don’t know. Papi, can you look for it?”

Carlos nods and moves away from his boyfriend. He looks around and finds the coat under the bed. He pulls it out and tries to get TK to put it on, but he refuses.

“Can we go see my dad?”

“Let me find the nurse for the discharge papers.”

Carlos leaves TK and TK falls back onto the bed. He’s so tired. His body hurts and his brain wants to shut off. He just wants to go home and cuddle with his papi the rest of the night. 

The nurse comes back with Carlos trailing after her. She gives TK the rundown of what to do while he has a cast and it all goes over his head. TK barely listens and just looks past her to Carlos. Carlos, thankfully, is listening and when she’s done he thanks her. She has TK sign the discharge form and hands him his paperwork. Carlos takes it from his hand quickly and folds it to put into his pocket for later.

“Let’s go see your dad,” Carlos says.

TK sleepily nods his head, “Then home?”

“Still need to get you your prescription.”

TK whines, “No, no pain killers.”

Carlos sighs, “TK, I know you don’t want to take them, but can we at least fill the prescription so it’s on hand? I’ll take full responsibility for them. You won’t even have to see them.”

TK sighs, “Papi...I’m too tired.”

“I know, baby, I know,” Carlos says, “Why don’t you go visit your dad and I’ll see if I can get your prescription.”

TK nods.

They make their way over to Owen’s room. The rest of the 126 is sitting outside and they move to get up when TK arrives.

“We’re just going to say goodbye then I’m taking TK home,” Carlos says.

“We’ll be here,” Judd says, “I’ll make sure Captain gets home okay.”

“Thanks Judd,” Carlos says.

TK moves into his father’s room and sees him sitting up with his eyes closed. He quietly moves into the room and watches his father. Owen’s eyes blink open and he gives TK a small smile, “Hey son, how’s the arm?”

“Broken,” TK replies, “6 weeks.”

Owen nods, “You’ll be on desk duty then.”

“I can still go on calls,” TK argues.

“No you’re not,” Owen answers, “I’m the captain AND your father and if I say desk duty. You’re on desk duty.”

TK whines, “Please dad, don’t take me off calls. I’ll be so bored.”

“You’ll have Buttercup to keep you company,” Owen says, “I know you love keeping him company.”

TK gives him a small smile.

“You’re going to be okay, son,” Owen says, “I should be home in another hour or two. The doctor said the CT didn’t show anything. They just want to monitor me for a little bit longer. Make sure nothing changes.”

“P-Carlos is taking me home,” TK catches himself, “I’ll be at his place tonight.”

Owen nods, “Have fun. Be safe.”

“Dad,” TK whines.

* * *

They get back to Carlos’ house and TK’s body is ready to shut down. He’s exhausted from the day and just wants to sleep. They get through the door and TK whines. His face contorts and he looks down.

His pants start to grow a wet spot and he sobs. He wet himself. He knew he had to go but didn’t want to deal with it when the time arose at the hospital. He had been so worried about his dad and getting home he had forgotten to even try to use the bathroom.

“Papi,” TK cries. Tears fall quickly down his face.

Carlos turns and sees TK standing in the entrance to his apartment, pants wet and a small puddle on the floor.

“Oh, baby,” Carlos replies. He moves over to the man and tries to hug him but TK pushes him away.

“No, papi, I’m dirty,” TK cries. His whole body shakes with a sob. He hides his face behind his hands. The shame of wetting himself making him blush and cry.

“It’s okay,” Carlos says, trying to soothe him, “Let’s get you out of these wet clothes and into a bath.”

TK nods, but a sob escapes, “I’m sorry, papi, I’m sorry.”

“I know baby. It was an accident. I’m not mad.”

“I’m sorry,” TK sobs over and over again.

Carlos tries to soothe him with comforting words, but it’s no use. Carlos just helps him out of his soiled clothes and drops them on the floor. He’ll clean them up later.

He guides TK to the bathroom, buck naked, and has him sit on the toilet while he feels the bath up with water. He puts in the lavender bubble bath he knows TK loves. He kisses TK’s head and tells him he’ll be back in a minute.

TK hiccups a sob as he waits for his papi to return. When he does he tells him his sorry again and his papi tells him it’s okay.

Carlos wraps his cast up in plastic so it doesn’t get wet in the bath. He helps TK into the warm water and TK leans back against the bath still crying softly. Carlos grabs a washcloth and kneels next to the bath. He gently washes TK’s body, telling him a made up story about a prince and knight who fall in love.

TK lets Carlos wash his hair and when it’s time to get out he whines, but lets himself be pulled from the warmth. Carlos has a towel ready and wraps him up in it. Rubbing his body dry.

“Can you brush your teeth for me?” Carlos asks.

TK gives a sleepy nod and turns to the sink to grab his tooth brush.

Carlos leaves him and comes back with a clean pair of underwear, TK’s favorite pajama bottoms with Olaf from _Frozen_ on them and a long sleeve shirt. He helps TK into his clothes and once he’s all dressed, holds him close, kissing him on the side of his head and tells him to go lay down.

TK moves into the bedroom autopilot. He tears up when he sees that Carlos has put Carlito, his tiger, and his blanket all on the bed for him. He moves towards the bed and quickly gets under the sheets and comforter. He picks his blanket up and buries his face in it. Carlito and his tiger are close by and he blindly reaches for them pulling them under the sheets with him.

He hears footsteps and he looks up to see Carlos comes into the room, no shirt but he’s got his pajama bottoms on and TK’s sippy cup in hand.

“I brought you some warm milk,” Carlos gently tells him.

TK panics, “B-but my accident...”

“I know, but you’ll be okay. You need to at least drink something before bed,” Carlos tells him. He moves to sit with his back against the headrest and waits for TK to move.

TK struggles to get up from his spot, but when he finally does he just moves enough to flop his head onto Carlos’ shoulder.

“You can’t drink from your cup that way,” Carlos tells him.

TK whines and Carlos rolls his eyes but moves around until he has TK sitting in his lap, an arm around his back, and TK’s head pressed against his chest. TK tries to take the cup but his cast knocks into it and he sighs.

“I’ll do it,” Carlos says. He presses the sippy cup to TK’s mouth and TK latches out. He sucks down the milk which makes him even sleepier than he already is.

TK’s mostly asleep when Carlos pulls the cup away and he whines before his hand comes up to his mouth. His thumb goes into his mouth but the cast rubs at his nose and he whines. Carlos pulls his thumb away and TK moves his head to rub his face against the bare skin and before Carlos knows it, TK has latched onto his nipple. 

TK sighs contentedly. Carlos knows he should pull TK away, but the fact that his boy is happy and is peaceful for the first time since they come home he doesn’t move him. He just soothes TK’s brow as TK sucks on him.

**Author's Note:**

> Announcement: Next week will be part 10(!) of this series and with that, the series will be going on a hiatus until the new year. I have a lot of other writing to be done that I need to focus on and this series takes a pretty big chunk of my week so I need to pause for a moment so I can focus on other writing. With that said, I will still be posting the ficlets to "Little Extra" there is no set posting schedule, it usually gets posted when I feel like posting them.


End file.
